Life
by rayaikawa
Summary: Just how strong are you? You of little size and force? How much are you worth? Will you ever even understand what you are and where you are? Roy thought of all this as he reflected on life. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 10.


Hello everyone! This is the second to the last fic before Royai Day! Are you ready? Well, here it goes! Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/B.

* * *

_Just how strong are you? You of little size and force? How much are you worth? Will you ever even understand what you are and where you are?_

"Life is a beautiful thing, don't you think?" Maes told Roy as the duo chomped down on their favourite Spinach Quiche that Gracia especially made.

It was lunch time and the noisy cafeteria didn't matter at all for Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and the newly promoted Colonel Roy Mustang. This was the only time they get to spend with each other, talk about random things so it mattered to them.

"Yeah." Roy agreed. "To think that alchemists like me have been looking for a way to transmute it for centuries and yet there's still no clue. It's is amazing." He fit a mouthful of quiche in his mouth as he smiled. For a soldier like him who has taken so many lives, it's ironic at the same time inspiring to talk about life.

"Wanna know why I'm telling you all about this?" There was the catch. Maes leaned closer and whispered. "Gracia is pregnant!" He announced and squiggled and turned and fanboy-ed.

Roy, being in an amazed shock, took his time to process the news. "Why that's a really good news!" He said finally smiling as wide as he could. He was very happy for his bestfriend.

From then on, Maes would drag Roy whenever there was time to go shopping for baby-stuff like bottles, diapers and toys. Roy was very much delighted by this inside even if on the outside he seemed pissed off. And no matter how many annoying phone calls Maes gave him, he found simple joy in them more than he'd ever express openly. It was the joy that life gave. Eventually, when Gracia gave birth to Elysia, Maes turned to an even more enthusiastic guy than he already is.

It has been seven years after all of this has taken place. Maes was no longer with them, the promised day is nothing but history and Roy was now a general of the military. Roy remembered all of this when he got the news about him being a father soon. Riza, who has been his wife for 2 years, has been feeling slightly ill the past days. When he got home that day, Riza handed him some papers and for a second there, he thought it was a serious illness. Then he saw it. He almost exploded because of too much happiness.

"I'm really really really really happy!" The soon to be dad couldn't hide his glee.

"I can see that." His wife replied obviously basking in happiness as well. "Just don't take too many pictures okay?" She joked.

"Thanks for reminding me." Roy said. "I better go buy a camera tomorrow."

Some months after that, Riza was in the office working hard as usual while her husband flipped and flipped and scribbled on his notebook. It was bizarre of course to find Mustang working so hard. Riza stood behind the oblivious man. Rubbing her now gigantic tummy, she leaned closer to see what he was writing.

There were little doodles of dogs and all sorts scattered around the page. Then she saw random names with x-es and checkmarks.

"What are you doing?" Riza asked.

"Uh, thinking of names." Roy smiled hoping to get his wife's approval for not doing work at that time. "How does-"

"Why are they all names of boys?" Riza asked again.

"I'm a hundred percent it'll be a boy!" Roy proclaimed. "The way it always moves around when I touch it means he's really rowdy. So I bet it's a guy." He smiled childishly as he rubbed the tummy of his wife.

"Well, I think otherwise." Riza disagreed. "I think it's a girl."

"That's okay either way. If it's a guy then he'll be a great alchemist like me and if it's a girl, then she'll be the most hardworking, beautiful and intelligent woman in the future just like her mom." Roy smiled

"We'll know soon enough." Riza said as she smiled back.

A bunch of weeks after that, the most awaited event took place. After almost burning a hole on the hospital floor because of Roy Mustang's non-stop back and forth pacing, Riza gave birth to a healthy baby girl that they decided to name Elizabeth. Everyone was delighted. Friends from all over the country, even Ed and Al phoned them and congratulated the couple.

"Congratulations, mommy." Roy kissed Riza's forehead as he cradled his daughter.

"Congratulations to you too, daddy." Riza gave a tired but genuinely happy smile.

Another seven years has passed. Roy was now the Fuhrer of Amestris. He sat there in his office thinking about all that has taken place in his own fleeting life. For a moment, he was an orphan, the next, he was an alchemist forced to annihilate a tribe. After that, he found himself blind and then not long after, a married man to the woman he entrusted his back to. Now, he has reached his dreams of becoming a fuhrer and more than anything else, he has a daughter and a wife to call family.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth leaped in the room as Roy opened his arms to hug her.

All is one and one is all. Soon after that day, everything else would age, wither and die. But nevertheless, even just a small entity affects the bigger picture ever so slightly. It is amazing how life brings so much emotion; joy, pain and love. Even if the things that are written today in your own lives could never be rewritten, or even if you're but a small speck in a universe of billions and billions of stars, you should never feel small. Because no matter how small you are in comparison to everything else, you are part of something and that something is part of you too. You are alive. And that, in itself, is the greatest proof of your greatness.

* * *

Well, how was it? Nice? Corny? Stupid? Please do let me know. :) A simple review will be more than enough to make me happy. The last one will most likely be posted later, by the way.

Thank you so much!

_10_


End file.
